Clue
by Ed.cullenator
Summary: “What’s your dirty little secret?” asked Rosalie, instigating. He laughed. “His secret? Oh, I thought you all would have guessed. He’s the one who has been blackmailing you all.” Human! OOC
1. Prologue

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**Prologue**

This was the fourth of the incoming envelopes he had received. Unlike last time, he now managed to get his into my apartment, which scared him just a bit. He looked back at the door to his large home. Yes, it was locked, just as he had left it. It couldn't have been Miss Hubbard, his maid. She was just as, if not more, cautious than he.

He sighed, and sat down at his large lounge chair by the fire place. He delicately opened the egg-shell white envelope. There sat his name, in perfect script on the outside of the envelope: Professor Plum.

It was some sort of an invitation. Friday evening a Mr. Boddy was hosting a dinner party at his Tudor Mansion. What would it mean if he were to not attend? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He heaved another sigh. It was time to check his closet and find a nice suit.

-clue-

"Oh darling Jacob," she called through the many rooms to their marvelous apartment in the city. It was much more than an apartment though, really. With Jacob being the senator, it was much much more.

He appeared at the door in his nicest gray suit, the one which she had chosen especially for his first official speech as senator. "Hello, darling. I hope we haven't made any plans for Friday?" she asked, a bit forgetful. His black eyes twinkled, and he shook his head.

"Great, then. I've been invited to a dinner party Friday evening. I know it's a bit short notice, but I feel it's necessary to attend. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation…" she murmured, now entangled in her husband's arms.

He couldn't help but smile. "May I ask who is holding this dinner party?"

She hoped her smile didn't falter. "Oh, just a few of the ladies," she lied. Her cheeks lit a bright red, but Jacob had yet to notice.

"Oh, okay, Bella, dear. I shall probably spend the evening with a few of the gentlemen from work."

"You mean those lying politicians?" she asked, frowning. He nodded, biting his lip, a habit he had inherited from her. "Just promise me that when I return home you won't be a thing like those men."

"As you wish," he told her, repeating a line from one of her favorite tales.

She smiled. "Do you think I could go out and buy a new dress before then? I shan't appear in one of these old things," she said, gesturing to the hunter green dress she was wearing.

"As you wish," he repeated.

She squeezed him tight in a hug, and then released herself. "Well, I must go out and search for a new dress. One can never have enough time," she joked, the invitation, crumpled up in her cleavage, scratching and heating up her skin.

-clue-

"Alice," he pleaded, "please don't listen to a thing they say!" She stuffed the duster through the waistband around her uniform. "They're all lies!" he insisted.

She looked disdainfully at her husband. How could she believe him? How could she possibly believe that he had resisted Yvette's charms? She was after all, in that business…

She heard the rumors, when she would exit the Tudor Mansion each day after a long day's work. She knew what her friends spoke about her behind her back. How could she possibly believe him, then, with everyone else not believing? Until she had proof, he was guilty until proven innocent.

"Alice," he cried. She finally snapped her head up at him. She looked into those gray-blue eyes, and smiled.

"No," she whispered. She leaned up toward her husband, and placed a long kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, she gathered herself, watching his reaction. His eyes, were closed, as were his lips, which were uplifted in a smile. She then slapped him across the face.

"I hope to never see you again. Please leave, and rot in hell," she sneered.

**Thank you for reading and let me know if this story is worthy of really being a story!**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**One**

He pulled out his fine Italian leather wallet from his underwear drawer, along with his passport, and pocket-knife. He gazed at himself in the mirror above his dresser. Miss Klein, his assistant and close friend at the United Nations had helped him pick out this suit. He had been new to the UN, and she was assigned as his assistant. They got along rather well.

He wondered if he should leave the glasses or wear them. After all, he only had astigmatism. It wouldn't make too much of a difference if the glasses were left at home on the dresser.

He removed the glasses off of his rather pale face. His green eyes seemed to twinkle, and he decided to leave the glasses.

His black suit complemented his pale complexion marvelously. He opted for his hunter green tie rather than the bow tie lying on the bed. He combed back his reddish brown hair, and smiled at his reflection.

His driver was sitting outside in the driveway now for a good ten minutes. He sighed, and slipped the invitation in his coat pocket. His valuables, on the other hand, were stored in his pants pockets.

When he reached the front door, Miss Hubbard stood, holding it open. He smiled, and thanked her, handing her a silver dollar. "Take the weekend off," he insisted as he walked by towards the automobile.

He glided gracefully into the backseat, and the driver smiled at him through the mirror. "Are you ready, Professor?" the driver asked.

He smiled, "Oh, yes, of course. And call me Edward. I hate being so formal."

The blonde driver smiled back, "Edward," he paused, "where to this evening?"

"Tudor Mansion."

"Ahh," the driver murmured. "The great Tudor Mansion."

"You've been there?" he asked, curious.

The man shook his head. "Oh, no. Only a selective few have ever been invited there. I once drove a woman who worked there. Apparently, the resident rarely has guests." He gulped in the back seat. "That poor girl looked so sad to leave."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Oh," he huffed, thinking back, "I believe she was involved in some sort of scandal. I can't quite remember. It was rather late at night. My head lights barely lit up the streets."

"Oh," he said, letting the subject drop. The rest of the car ride to the Tudor Mansion was long and silent, save fore the occasional comment about the weather or how the baseball team was doing.

The mansion itself was much more than that. it looked to be almost a palace, but in the dark night and on this rather murky occasion, he almost felt fearful.

He stepped out of the car and saw that in front of him was another guest, exiting her car. The driver was escorting her out. At first, he only caught sight of her feet. She wore black high heels. As she stepped out, the really high slit in her gown revealed a creamy pale leg.

The rest of her was just as stunning. She had the face every girl would kill for, and the body any man would die to make as his wife. Her silky blonde hair cascaded down her back, ending in the middle region of her back.

He smiled, and skipped a few steps to introduce himself. He cleared his throat at the beautiful woman, and took her hand. "Hello, miss. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Professor Edward Plum." He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it chastely. Her eyes were cold when he looked up, but she didn't pull away. That was a start.

Her icy blue eyes searched his face. She sighed. "Miss Rosalie Scarlett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he murmured, mesmerized by her eyes. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the dark mansion. Not a light was on in the place, it seemed.

They reached the door, and banged the knocker a few times.

"Is it possible we have the wrong house?" he wondered out loud.

"No," she retorted confidently. "This is it. I've been here before."

He looked at her, hopeful. "Do you know anything about this Mr. Boddy?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I—"

He cut her off. "But I thought you have been here before."

"Yes," she stated, "I have, but I've never met Mr. Boddy before. On of my employees happened to visit here quite often. She looked away from him now. He didn't understand what she meant until the door was opened.

A thin, lanky man appeared at the door. "Mr. Boddy?" Edward asked, unsure. The man shook his head, "No, I'm just the good 'ole butler," he clarified. "Me name's Wadsworth," he said. His thick gray mustache shook every time he spoke.

"Well," he continued, "you must be the lovely Miss Scarlett," he said to Edward's new acquaintance. She smiled back, and nodded, winking. Edward rolled his eyes, btu nobody noticed. "And you," Wadsworth said, "must be Mr. Green. Am I right?" he asked in his thick British accent.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, then iff's obvious. You're that Professor Plum," ahren't you?" Edward nodded. "Second guess is this charm."

Wadsworth led the two of them into the mansion, which was surprisingly bright. By the time they reached the study, Edward had forgotten how to get back to the front door, probably not a good thing.

There sat a man in a suit of yellow military gear. Wadsworth smiled at him as they entered. Edward sat down at the love seat next to him.

Only minutes later, it seemed that the next guest arrived. She, too, was stunning, but in her own way. Her thick brown hair was pulled up under a hair piece, ironically made of peacock feathers.

She was introduced as Mrs. Isabella Peacock. Was there relation to the senator, Edward wondered.

He noticed the extravagant wedding and engagement bands on her finger. She was also wearing an attractive midnight blue number, with a boa around her neck, which was also made up of peacock feathers. He also wondered why if she was married, she came alone. Had she been blackmailed too?

The fifth guest was a man by the name of Mr. Green. He mirrored the professor in the way he was dressed. His midnight black suit contrasted greatly with his pale skin and blonde hair. He was a sturdy man, not bulky, but not lanky.

Wadsworth cleared his throat, and smiled at the guests. "I'll just be moment. It seems that another guest has arrived. If any of you would like a drink, don't hesitate to ask Yvette here." He gestured to the beautiful maid standing by the alcohol table. She was tall, thin, extremely busty, and French. The military man, Colonel Emmett Mustard, as he had introduced himself, was flirting with her.

When Wadsworth returned a beautiful young lady stood at his side. She was petite, to say the least, but she too was pretty in her own way. Edward, of course, couldn't not find a woman attractive. Her black hair was cropped short in the extreme, and it framed her heavily made up face. A thick layer of eyeliner surrounded her eyes.

She walked in confidently, but quietly. Looking around the room, she grimaced, and then narrowed her eyes towards the maid. Yvette cocked her hip, and crossed her arms over her extraordinarily large chest. "Hello, Mrs. White," she greeted acerbically.

The petite woman smiled bitterly, and handed her coats to Wadsworth. Then, she quickly took a seat at the empty lounge chair.

When Wadsworth returned to the study, he cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the six of us. Yvette took that as her cue to leave, and along with her, Mrs. White's tension also left.

"Shall we head to the dining room? Our seventh guest seems to be late, but we shall start nonetheless." Wadsworth spoke.

Colonel Mustard cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, but first would you mind telling me, are you our host?"

Wadsworth laughed, "Oh heavens, no. I'm just the butler."

"And what do you do?" the Colonel asked, standing up.

"Well," he stuttered, "I butle."

"What does that mean?" he asked, sweeping a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Well… I'm in charge of the household. For example, I answer the door, greet the guests—"

"We get it," Rosalie interjected beside Edward. She turned to Wadsworth. "And who is this Mr. Boddy?"

"Why, he's the seventh guest," said Wadsworth. "Now, if you please, let us head into the dining room for your dinner."

**Thank you for reading and please leave tons of reviews! I really appreciate them, and they always help improve the story, and my esteem as a writer!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

Previously:

_"We get it," Rosalie interjected beside Edward. She turned to Wadsworth. "And who is this Mr. Boddy?"_

_"Why, he's the seventh guest," said Wadsworth. "Now, if you please, let us head into the dining room for your dinner."_

**Two**

Wadsworth led the six guests into the dining room, where a table was sat for seven.

The six guests sat down quietly, all avoiding the empty seventh seat at the head of the table. Bella, being the last one in the room, got stuck in the seat directly left of the empty one, presumably Mr. Boddy's seat.

To her right sat the Colonel, and beside him was Mrs. White, the petite, begrudgingly beautiful woman. The professor, who sat across from her, kept shooting her glances, which worried Bella. The stunning Miss Scarlett sat beside him, and in the far corner was an unusually clumsy Mr. Green, who had already spilled his liquor on her.

Wadsworth brought out the first round of their meal. He laid the bowls of soup in each guest's plate, entirely skipping over the seventh setting. Nobody touched their soup. Nobody talked. It was awkwardly silent.

Bella's stomach was growling slightly. She skipped her meals today, knowing that she was headed to a dinner party. Delicately, she leaned in and took a spoonful of soup. Unfortunately for her, it sounded like a slurp, and five sets of eyes turned toward her. The professor, who sat across from her, smiled crookedly, and joined her in eating. He impolitely slurped, just as Bella had.

There was still no conversation, however. At least, until Wadsworth returned. Emmett, the colonel, who sat next to Bella, stopped his eating for a moment. "Wadsworth, where exactly is our host?"

Wadsworth replied without missing a beat. "He's a bit late."

"No duh, Sherlock," Emmett muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. The butler was out of the room as quick as he was in it, taking the empty bowls of soup with him. When he returned, he brought back with him one of Bella's favorites.

She smiled, taking a bite. "Mmm, this is one of my favorite recipes." Wadsworth smiled.

The professor cleared his throat, running a hand through his untidy reddish brown hair. "So, um, Mrs. Peacock," he started. Bella stopped her eating, and looked up. "Are you by any chance the senator's wife?"

She was taken aback. How did he know? She was lived in Washington, DC, and they were now somewhere out in residential Virginia.

"Well," she huffed, "yes."

He smiled, "I thought so."

"Are you from Washington, then?" she retorted. His lips formed a tight line. It didn't look like he wanted to answer.

The pixie one burst out. "What, do you want us to tell you our whole life stories?!" Bella frowned.

"Well, I just thought…" she trailed off. "I mean, I told him who I was."

"Yes," she snapped, her topaz colored eyes burning, "you chose to!"

Bella sighed, "Fine, don't tell me, then." And she returned back to her delicious meal.

He started speaking again. "My name is Edward Plum, and I work for the United Nations. That's how I knew who you were. I work in DC," he explained clearly.

"So, are you a doctor?" she asked.

"Well, yes," he told her, "but I don't practice."  
"Are you a psychologist then?" asked the Colonel beside her.

"Well, I was for a little while, but I'm with the UN now." He looked down as he spoke this.

She turned to the girl two seats down, and smiled smugly. "See, Edward told me about himself."

The black-haired girl scowled, and grumbled, "Fine. My name is Alice White, and that's all you're getting out of me."

The colonel cleared his throat. "Hi everybody, I'm Emmett Mustard." The man at the end of the table put up his elbow, and rested his head atop his hand.

"Are you really a colonel?" he asked.

"Yes," Emmett replied. "I was in the war."

Miss Scarlett jumped in now. "You look much too young to have been in a war."

He smiled a toothy grin, and flushed a little bit. "Why thanks, you look very young yourself."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's because I am young."

Alice snapped again, this time at the man sitting across from her. "Well, what's your name?" He was mid-sip with his water, and Alice startled him. The glass shook in his hand, and splashed a bit on Miss Scarlett.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I guess I'm just a bit clumsy."

She frowned at him, and Alice snapped her fingers. "Well?"

He looked up again, "Oh, well, my name is Mr. Green."

Bella sighed. He wasn't sharing. "Do you have a first name, Mr. Green?"

He flushed, embarrassed, and answered. "Yes, my first name is Jasper. I'm Jasper Green."

Alice, satisfied with his answer, smiled wryly and turned on Miss Scarlett. "Now why don't you tell us about yourself, Scarlett."

The blonde looked up, and smirked. "You already know my name, why bother?"

"Well," Bella interjected, "we don't know your first name." While everybody was forcing out introductions about themselves, Bella sat thinking. Why were these six people brought together? She and Edward were both called from D.C., but what about the others? Were they all being blackmailed, just as she was? She was too afraid to ask that one out loud.

She almost missed Miss Scarlett's name, but she caught it. Rosalie. She could see her as being a Rosalie.

So, Bella thought to herself, there was Professor Edward Plum, from Washington, like her, Colonel Emmett Mustard, who could possibly be from Washington D.C. if he really was in the military, Alice White, who she knew nothing about, Rosalie Scarlett, and Jasper Green.

Bella was just itching to ask. "Colonel, are you by any chance from, D.C.?"

He barked out a nervous laugh. "Yes."

"What about you, Scarlett?" Bella asked, addressing Rosalie by her last name.

Her face contorted, but she answered, "Uh huh."

Bella was on a roll, so she turned to the two at the opposite end of the table. "And you two?"

Jasper nodded, and Alice made another smart-alec comment. "Why should I tell you?" Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she sighed, pressured by the five pairs of eyes trying to weaken her resolve. "Yeah," she muttered.

Bella spoke more loudly this time. "Don't you think it's a bit odd we're all from D.C.?"

"Well," Edward interjected, answering her question, "I think it's obvious. I mean, at least, for the three of us." He pointed between Bella, Emmett, and himself. "We three are tied to the government somehow. We all live off the government. So… I don't know where that leaves the rest of you…" he said, looking to Rosalie (Scarlett), Alice (White) and Jasper (Green) for some answers.

**Thank you for reading and please leave tons of REVIEWS!! I really appreciate them, and they always help improve the story, and my esteem as a writer!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

Previously:

_"Well," Edward interjected, answering her question, "I think it's obvious. I mean, at least, for the three of us." He pointed between Bella, Emmett, and himself. "We three are tied to the government somehow. We all live off the government. So… I don't know where that leaves the rest of you…" he said, looking to Rosalie (Scarlett), Alice (White) and Jasper (Green) for some answers._

**THREE**

Bella sighed angrily. Why wouldn't they reveal anything about themselves. Okay, so she knew why. Wadsworth had told them not to reveal too much, but still. She wanted to know. She was a curious creature.

"So, Mr. Green, what do you do in Washington D.C?" He didn't answer her. She sighed yet again. "Come on, what do you do? I mean, if we don't say anything about ourselves how are we supposed to get acquainted?"

Rosalie snarled, "Perhaps he doesn't want to get acquainted with you. I mean, he already told you where he lives and his name. I think that's enough of a revelation."

Bella was a bit upset. "Well, I'm sure I don't know, but if I wasn't trying to keep the conversation going, then we would just be sitting her in an embarrassed silence." She hated awkward silences, so she always found ways to create conversation.

As if reading her mind, Edward asked, "Are you afraid of silence, Mrs. Peacock?"

"Yes!" she answered. Then, she realized what she said, "What?" she stammered. "No, why?"

"Oh, it just seems to me that you seem to suffer from what we call pressure of speech," he explained intellectually.

Rosalie turned to him, "Is that what they teach you in doctor school?" He just made a face at her.

"What about you, Mrs. White?" he asked Alice. "What does your husband do?"

If it was possible, her already stark white face paled even more. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Bella questioned.

"He, well, he just… lies around on his back all day."

"Well," said Rosalie, "it sounds like hard work to me."

The colonel stood up suddenly, and roared off at Wadsworth, who had been standing silently in the corner. Bella hadn't even noticed his presence until now. "Wadsworth, where's our host, and why have we been brought here?"

Before Wadsworth could reply, the doorbell rang, a peaceful sound compared to the thunder and rain which had started up as the later of the guests had arrived.

Bella could hear him speaking with someone in the next room.

"Ah, good evening," she heard him say. "You are eagerly awaited."

The other person was a man. "You lockin' me in? I'll take the key." He said.

"Over my dead body sir," Wadsworth replied. She sucked in a deep breath at that. "May I take your bag?"

"No," the man said, "I'll leave it here 'til I need it."

"It contains evidence, I presume?" Bella struggled to release her heavy breath.

The man let out a dry laugh. "Surprises, my friend. That's what it contains—surprises!"

They were suddenly entering the room, Wadsworth in front, followed by the man. He was of an average build, with dark black hair, which was slowly receding. He looked like he could be a member of the mafia, or some sort of foreign mob.

Wadsworth cleared his throat, although he already had everybody's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. Boddy."

The man introduced looked a little surprised. "What are they all doin' here?" he asked.

Wadsworth replied, "Eating dinner. Do sit down, Mr. Boddy."

He smiled at Wadsworth, and took a seat beside Bella. "Thanks." Just as he sat down, Yvette entered the room, with a plate of food for him. As she went to place it down, he interrupted her. "Oh, no thanks, honey."

Bella was getting frustrated with this man. With everyone! She wanted to know why she was here! In her frustration, she hit the table with a fist. "Look, can somebody please tell me what is going on? Why have we been brought to this horrible place?"

Without missing a beat, Wadsworth replied. "Well, I believe we all received a letter. Mine says, 'it will be to your advantage to be present on this date because a Mr. Boddy will bring to an end a certain long-standing confidential and painful financial liability.' It is signed, 'A friend.'"

Mr. Green spoke up. "I received a similar letter."

"As did I," said Miss Scarlett.

"Me too," Bella announced.

The professor nodded his head. He too received a similar letter.

"I also received a letter," proclaimed Mr. Boddy. Yvette tried placing food down on his plate. "No thank you, Yvette. I already ate."

"How did you know her name?" Emmett demanded.

"We know each other," he said, smirking. His hand slowly hitched up the back of her skirt. Bella's eyes widened, and she gasped softly. What a rude and masochistic man? He was probably the blackmailer. "Don't we dear?"

Yvette responded in her own way: recoiling from his touch. She skittered from the room. Serves her right, thought Bella, she has enough cleavage hanging out.

"Mr. Boddy," Wadsworth started, "forgive my curiosity, but did your letter say the same thing?"

He shook his head. "No."

"I see." His face brightened as he turned to us. "May I interest any of you in a fruit or dessert?"

Bella was way past dessert now. She just wanted to get the heck out of this horrid place, but that probably was not an option right now. She should have just stayed home, she thought, and continued paying blackmail. Anything was better than this.

Nobody responded to Wadsworth, so he continued. "In that case, may I suggest that we head into the study for some coffee and brandy, at which point I believe our host will reveal the meaning of his intentions."

Edward stood up first. He looked handsome in his black suit. His green eyes sparkled like his green tie. Rosalie got up next, and envy surged through Bella. Rosalie was stunning from head to toe. Bella died to have a figure like that. Not that she was over-weight… She just had an ordinary body.

Even Alice, too. She was extremely thin, and petite, in a way that made her look like a little gothic fairy. She was dressed in a black cocktail dress, along with dark make-up.

Bella was the second to last person to get up. She was too busy studying the others. Jasper was rather tall, she observed. He must be of Swedish descent, she though. He possessed the blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, much like Rosalie's.

As she stood next to Emmett, Bella compared herself to tiny Alice. He was at least a solid foot taller than her, maybe more. He could have also been twice as wide as her. He wasn't fat, just muscular in the extreme.

Mr. Boddy filed out behind Bella, which made her extremely anxious as they crossed the hall into the study, where they had been seated before dinner started.

Bella felt a bit more comfortable once they were in the study. It was coordinated in neutral colors. There were a couple of love seats, a lounge chair, and book shelf. In the corner sat a record player, and in the back of the room was a table, where the liquor sat.

She continued to look around the room, in search of the host, but it was just the eight of them.

"It doesn't look like anybody's here," said Jasper, voicing her thoughts.

Wadsworth turned toward the guests. "Please help yourself to some Brandy, and take a seat."

She took a seat next to the colonel on the love seat. Rosalie and Edward were seated together, and Jasper sat on the other side of Emmett. Alice was on the lounge chair.

Wadsworth walked over to the table, picking up a manilla folder. He opened it up, and studied the contents, pursing his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, "I'm instructed to tell you what you have in common with one another. Unless, of course, you would like to do the honors, Mr. Boddy."

He was seated by the bookshelf, and when his name was mentioned, he looked surprised. "Why me? They know who I am?"

"I don't believe so," replied Wadsworth, "you haven't actually properly introduced yourself."

Suddenly, he jolted up to his feet. "It's a hoax! I suggest we all leave!" He bolted out of the door to the study, into the hall.

Wadsworth stormed out of the room in a flash, scurrying after him. "I'm sorry sir," she heard him call, "but you cannot leave this house!"

The others stood up from their seats and ran to the door. Bella got stuck in the back, and being five foot two wasn't much of a help at this moment. Luckily, they filtered out into the hall. Mr. Boddy was running for the front door, and he called back to Wadsworth, behind him. "No? Who's gonna stop me?"

Wadsworth smirked. "There's no way out." Proving his statement, Mr. Boddy futilely tried to open the front door, but it was locked.

Exasperated, Mr. Boddy turned around, facing Wadsworth. "This is an outrage! You can't hold us prisoner!"

Bella shouted in agreement, though she was a bit confused.

Wadsworth turned sternly towards them, and tried shouting over them. "Ladies and gentlemen! If you could please return to the study, everything will be explained."

She sighed, and followed the others back into the study. "You too, Mr. Boddy," added Wadsworth, but it was useless. Mr. Boddy was already running.

**Thank you for reading and please leave tons of REVIEWS!! I really appreciate them, and they always help improve the story, and my esteem as a writer!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**please please please leave me lots of REVIEWS! ReviewsLovegood writing!**

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**FOUR**

She heard the shouts and grunts of the two men running through the mansion. At least while she was here there was some entertainment. Entertainment, no matter how _bad, _was always a good thing. Alice tousled her short hair, and gently sat back down at the lounge chair, away from the others.

Miss Peacock, or Bella, ungracefully sat down, and blushed a bit. She hoped nobody noticed, but Alice caught everything. The blood gradually left her cheeks, when she realized that nobody, except for Alice, had seen her ungraceful move. Mrs. Peacock quietly sipped her wine, her eyes roaming the room. Alice hated thinking about these people by their first names. First names meant that you were more than acquaintances, and Alice certainly did _not _want to be _friends _with these random _people. _

One of the main things Alice had learned over the years was to never grow too close to somebody. That was probably why she had gone through five husbands. She wasn't so sure if there would be a number six in the near future.

The other guests soon grew bored, and retired back into the study. She noted how clumsy that Mr. Green, Jasper, she would have to remember, was. By now it was the third time so far this evening that he had spilled his wine on somebody. Poor Mrs. Peacock.

She studied the behavior of the guests while she waited for Wadsworth-the butler- and Mr. Boddy to return. Miss Scarlett slithered into the love seat beside the Professor, Edward. She seemed at ease being so close to him, as well as any other man. With her looks, she could probably snag any man she wanted with the snap of her fingers. Alice didn't envy her, though.

She had her own ways of getting a man. She thought back, and smiled wryly.

Alice gathered that Colonel Mustard, Emmett, had a rather expensive taste in clothing and accessories. Wrapped around his wrist was a _Rolex, _and his boots _had _to have been expensive. Alice certainly knew her clothing.

That left Edward and Bella to observe. Edward was a very attractive man, she noted, but certainly not her taste. She liked them pale, and _cold. _As far as she could tell, Edward was just pale.

He was easily inexperienced with women, Alice noticed, by the way he looked at the three of them. Although, he did flirt futilely a few times with Rosalie and Bella, who happened to be married. It was futile because Miss Scarlett simply ignored him, and Bella, who flirted back, didn't realize that either of them was flirting.

Edward knew enough not to come near Alice. It was as if the smart men had some sort of instinct to shy away from her. She didn't mind the challenge.

Finally, the scuffle returned to the study. An out of breath Mr. Boddy entered, followed by Wadsworth, who looked just as exhausted.

Wadsworth immediately brought back the large manila envelope which he had been holding before the chase of cat and mouse. He took a position over by the record player, and took the pieces of paper out of the envelope.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, his British accent ringing out. Alice _loved _accent. Her second husband was an Aussie. He continued, "you all have one thing in common. You're all being blackmailed." Alice rolled her eyes, _no shocker there. _"For some considerable time, all of you have been paying what you can afford and, in some cases, more than you can afford to someone who threatens to expose you." His eyes roamed over all of us. "Do any of you have any idea who is blackmailing you?"

Bella practically chocked on her wine, and the Professor looked like he wanted to leap out of his seat to help her. "Please," she croaked, "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. No one could possibly blackmail me. My life is an open book—I've never done anything wrong!" She insisted. Alice rolled her eyes for the second time in the past five minutes.

Wadsworth looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he brushed off her comment. "Anyone else care to disagree?"

I looked back and forth between the other five people sitting around me. Nobody responded, and he continued. "Very well. As everyone here is in the same boat, there is no harm in revealing some details. Plus, my instructions are to do so."

Alice growled, "Don't you think you might spare us this humiliation?"

Wadsworth brushed her off as he had with Mrs. Peacock. She sighed, and continued to listen. "I'm sorry. Professor Plum, you were once a professor of psychiatry, specializing in helping paranoid and homicidal lunatics suffering from delusions of grandeur."

Edward sighed, embarrassed, and nodded. "Yes, but now I work for the United Nations," he said in his velvety voice.

"So your work has not changed," Wadsworth concluded. "But you don't practice medicine at the U.N." Edward nodded. "Your license to practice has been lifted, correct?" Edward nodded again, this time sourly.

"Why?" asked Rosalie, intrigued. "What did he do?" She was smiling. She probably loved secrets, especially the ones that weren't hers.

Wadsworth looked at Scarlett. "Do you know what doctors aren't allowed to do with their lady patients?" Alice predicted where this was headed.

Rosalie nodded, speculating.

"Well, he did it."

Rosalie barked out a laugh, and then realized that she was sitting next to Professor Edward. She scooted closer to the edge of the love seat. Alice rolled her eyes. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. Sure, it was disgusting, but it's not like he murdered them or something.

"Oh, how disgusting!" Bella cried. Obviously she felt disgusted. Edward shot remorseful glances at her. Did he care what she thought of him?

Wadsworth scowled, and swooped down on Bella. "Are you making judgements, Mrs. Peacock?" She frowned, confused. "How then," he continued, "do you justify taking bribes in return for delivering your husband Senator Peacock's vote to certain lobbyists?"

Bella's jaw was hanging open. He had her, and she knew it. So did the rest of them, or at least Alice did. She knew Bella was going to try and deny it, or use some lame excuse.

"My husband is a paid consultant! There is nothing wrong with that!" Alice smiled, smug.

"Not if it's publicly declared, perhaps. But if the payment is delivered by slipping used greenbacks in plain envelopes under the door of the men's restroom, how would you describe that transaction?"

Rosalie laughed, and piped in, "I'd say it stinks."

"Well, how would _you_ know?" she turned facing them. "When were you in that men's room?"

Edward stood up, "So it's true!"

Bella stood up too, and retorted loudly, "No, it's a vicious lie, I tell you!" Alice laughed to herself.

"I'm sure we're all glad to hear that, but you've been paying blackmail for over a year now to keep that story out of the papers," said Wadsworth smugly.

Alice smiled, and felt like joining in. She looked lovingly at Bella, "Well, I'm wiling to believe you. I too am being blackmailed for something I didn't do."

All of the guests piped in with a "Me too," save for Rosalie, who muttered, "Not me."

"You're not being blackmailed?" said an astounded Wadsworth.

She laughed, and it was like a tinkling of bells. "Oh, I'm being blackmailed all right." She flipped her long blonde hair behind her back. "But I did what I'm being blackmailed for."

Edward turned and looked at her, intrigued. "What did you do?"

She smiled. "Well, to be perfectly frank, I run a specialized hotel and a telephone service which provide gentlemen with the company of a young lady for a short while."

Edward leaned in closer, and pulled out a pen and notepad from his jacket. "Oh yeah? What's the phone number?" Alice scowled at him, and his bluntness. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"So then?" started Mr. Green. "How did you know that Colonel Mustard works in Washington? Unless, of course, he's one of your clients," he insinuated.

Emmett was incredulous, and his face reddened a bit, tinting his cheeks a light pink. "Certainly not!" he burst out.

Jasper smiled, his blue eyes flashing. "I was asking Miss Scarlett."

Emmett turned to Rosalie, and demanded gruffly, "Well you tell him it's not true!"

Miss Scarlett jutted out her jaw, "It's not true."

Edward was skeptical beside her. "Is that true?"

"No," she sighed, repeating herself, "it's not true."

"A-hah!" Exclaimed Jasper, "So it is true!"

Wadsworth smiled at Jasper's cunning, "A double negative!"

Emmett was clueless as to the meaning of a double negative. Alice sighed, obviously, they meant Rosalie's words were a double negative, but Emmett, didn't. And so he gave himself away, when he leaned closer to Rosalie, and whispered, practically loud enough for even Alice to hear, "You mean, you have—photographs?"

Wadsworth was in his face in a second. "That sounds like a confession to me! In fact, the double negative has led to proof positive. I'm afraid you gave yourself away."

Emmett looked utterly confused, and asked, "Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of the other guests?"

Wadsworth bit out a laugh. "You don't need any help from me, sir."

"That's right!" agreed Emmett, and he quickly realized what he just said, his second mistake.

Edward was still thinking about what Emmett had done to get blackmailed, of course. "But seriously," he said, "I don't see what's so terrible about Colonel Mustard visiting a hosue of ill fame. He gently placed his hand on Rosalie's knee. Alice would have slapped him so hard…even though he was rather attractive. "Most soldiers do, don't they?" he asked her.

Rosalie stood up, and puffed out an, "Oh, please."

Wadsworth smiled at the professor. "But, he holds a sensitive security post in the pentagon. And, Colonel, you drive a very expensive car for someone who lives on a colonel's pay." Alice smiled, as another one of her predictions came true, sort of.

"But I don't" he denied, "I came into money during the war, when I lost my mother and father." Wadsworth wore a puzzled expression, but he soon recovered and turned on Alice.

"Mrs. White, you've been paying our friend the blackmailer ever since your husband died under, shall we say, mysterious circumstances."

Alice's lips set into a sneer, and a growl was slowly building up in her throat. How dare he? Rosalie laughed, and Alice turned her fierce glare on Rosalie, who abruptly stopped laughing.

"Why is that funny?" Alice demanded.

"Well, now I understand what you said earlier. That's why he was lying on his back. In his coffin."

Alice laughed inwardly, but she was stone cold on the outside. "I didn't kill him," she said simply.

Emmett grinned now that the attention was off of him, "Then why are you paying the blackmailer?"

Alice played her role of the typical woman now. "I don't want a scandal, do I? We had a very… humiliating public confrontation, he was deranged… lunatic." She paused, gauging the reactions of the others. "He didn't actually seem to like me very much, he had threatened to kill me in public."

Rosalie now decided to play the stupid role, but not on purpose. "Why would he kill you in public?"

"I think she meant that he threatened, in public, to kill her," Wadsworth replied.  
"Oh," she said.

Alice sighed. Was this the final word on the matter?! "Being killed is pretty final, wouldn't you say?"

Wadsworth had a reply ready for her, "And yet, he was the one who died, not you Mrs. White, not you."

Rosalie was interested. "What did he do for a living?"

Alice sighed, might as well tell them. "He was a scientist. Nuclear physics."

"What was he like?" Rosalie asked.

"He was always a rather stupidly optimistic man." She thought back to her time with her husband. "I mean, I'm afraid it came as a great shock to him when he died. But he was found at home." She paused. "His head had been cut off," she said, no emotions playing on her face, "and, so had his… you know…"

She laughed as all of the men sitting in the room crossed their legs instinctively. "I had been out all evening at the movies."

"Do you miss him?" piped in Miss Scarlett.

"Well," Alice thought out loud. "It's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life."

"But he was your fifth husband. Your fourth husband also disappeared."

Alice sighed yet again. "Yes," she whined, "but he was an illusionist!"

"It seems he never reappeared." Said Wadsworth.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I never said he was a _good_ illusionist."

"Then what about your first three husbands?" asked Professor Plum.

"I wouldn't know," she replied thoughtfully. "They all seemed to have just, left me." _On this world, _she thought.

Jasper stood up and cleared his throat. "I have something to say!" he paused shortly. "I'm not going to wait for Wadsworth here to unmask me. I work for the state department. And, I'm a homosexual."

They all went wide-eyed, and Wadsworth shuffled through the files, looking for Mr. Greens. Bella made a noise of disgust, and Alice's jaw dropped. She had not expected _that. _

"I feel no personal shame or guilt about this, but I must keep it a secret or I will lose my job on security grounds. Thank you, everyone."

He took a seat back down on the opposite side of Edward. Edward jumped up, as if electrocuted, and hopped to his feet. He craned his head back. "Well, that just leaves Mr. Boddy."

"What's your dirty little secret?" asked Rosalie, instigating.

Wadsworth laughed. "His secret? Oh, I thought you all would have guessed. He's the one who has been blackmailing you all."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**please please please leave me lots of REVIEWS! ReviewsLovegood writing!**

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

_"What's your dirty little secret?" asked Rosalie, instigating._

_Wadsworth laughed. "His secret? Oh, I thought you all would have guessed. He's the one who has been blackmailing you all."_

**FIVE**

It took Emmett a while to let that information sink in. This absolute asshole of a man was blackmailing him for years. Now, finally, he knew who it was. He wasn't going to the just sit by and let this worthless shell of a man get away with it.

Sure, he was guilty, but wasn't blackmail bad too? At least Rosalie technically didn't admit that she knew who he was. He felt so ashamed that he used her business. It was a harmless joke with his buddies, but then he actually got into it. Plus, he sort of had a thing for Rosalie in a we-hate-each-others-guts kind of way. Why should she hate him though? He was still young, and if one didn't know his age, his body did all the talking. Emmett made sure that he worked out at least every day, and he always ate healthy, save for the occasions of alcohol, which seemed to become more and more often. Maybe if he had a woman in his life who loved him for him, rather than what he paid her…

Which brought him back to this blackmail situation…

Mr. Boddy, his blackmailer, just sat there, smugly in his chair. He had a smirk dancing on his face, and Emmett just wanted to beat the crap out of him until that smile went away. He could go for hours.

He took the ghoulish lightning as his cue to pounce. He stood up from his seat, outraged, and advanced. "You bastard!" The others stood in a pack behind him, and that made Emmett feel slightly better. His fists curled as he raised his arms, ready to fight, boxing style. "Come on, put 'em up!" he challenged.

Mr. Boddy stood up, the smug smile still happily on his face. He stepped on Emmett's toes, hard, and when Emmett tried to recoil, Mr. Boddy poked his fingers in his eyes.

Emmett whined, as his watering eyes readjusted. "If you can't fight fairly, don't fight at all," he complained. Jasper moved from his spot behind Emmett and stood between the two of them. "That's enough, gentlemen."

Emmett wasn't satisfied, though, and he tried to scramble around Jasper. Little did he realize how strong Jasper was. He caught him off balance, and shoved him out of the way. Mr. Boddy was advancing on Emmett, too. He raised his fist at Mr. Boddy, about to punch him, when Jasper's hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

Lucky for Emmett, Mrs. White, Alice, hated Mr. Boddy's guts too. She raced in front of Emmett and Jasper and sweetly kneed Mr. Boddy in the crotch. His face turned red and he groaned, while she clapped her hands together, a cocky, unsettling grin resting on her face.

"Was that necessary, Mrs. White?" asked Jasper, still holding Emmett back.

Wadsworth was the person who spoke up now. He had been silent through this whole little scene. "Wait! Wait! The police are coming!"

Emmett growled in frustration. He released himself from Jasper's grip, sending a few death glares at him. Then, he turned to Wadsworth in disapproval. "Why on earth are the police coming?"

Wadsworth waved his hands in the air, desperate to hold the guests' attention. "Listen! Blackmail depends on secrecy." Emmett rolled his eyes, _obviously. _"You've all admitted how he's been able to blackmail you. All you have to do is tell the police, he'll be convicted, and your troubles will be over."

Emmett let that sink in. While he thought about it, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. It was actually simple.

Mr. Boddy, still in pain, struggled to talk. "It's not that easy! You'll never tell the police."

"Then I shall!" declared Wadsworth. Emmett wasn't so sure if he should trust this butler though. What if he was in on it with this Mr. Boddy? Plus, they didn't have any evidence. Would the police really just base their conviction on the stories of six random people? "I have evidence in my possession, and this conversation is being recorded!"

That added a point of trust, Emmett thought. Maybe once they heard the tape recording, the police would arrest Mr. Boddy. Of course, all of the guests' secrets would be known, and that would be horrible…

Jasper cleared his throat. "Point of order—tape recordings are not admissible evidence!" he informed Wadsworth.

Emmett sighed, confused. What would happen now? Would the police listen to the tapes and arrest him, but not Mr. Boddy?

"Ladies and gentlemen, the police will be here in about forty five minutes," announced Wadsworth. He double checked his watch, and nodded. "Tell the truth to the police, and Mr. Boddy will be behind bars."

As Emmett thought this over, Mr. Boddy started heading toward the hall again, but this time Wadsworth was faster. He was in front of him in a flash, blocking his way. "Where are you going this time?"

Mr. Boddy smiled a slow smile that slithered onto his face. "I think I can help them make up their minds," he said, "Can I just get my little bag from the hall?" Wadsworth stepped back slowly, unsurely, and Mr. Boddy rushed by him into the hall. When he returned to the study, he had a suitcase in tow.

The guests were sprawled around the room. Rosalie sat on the small table in the corner of the room, while Emmett had himself rested on the drink table. The others had themselves draped over the couches.

Mr. Boddy stood in the doorway, and he leaned over to slowly open up his luggage. As he unzipped it, he raised his head and smiled, catching Emmett's eye. He involuntarily shivered. "Who can guess what's in here?" taunted Mr. Boddy.

"The evidence against us, no doubt," Alice predicted. He chuckled at her, and she raised her lip in disgust.

Mr. Boddy opened the suitcase, revealing a variety of gifts. They were of different shapes and sized.

Rosalie looked curious, and she started up a conversation with Boddy. "So, I had no idea that I was meeting you tonight. Did you know you were meeting us?"

"Oh yes."

"Well," she said, annoyed, "What were you told, precisely?"

He smiled, "Merely that you were all meeting to discuss our little…" he struggled to find the right word, "financial arrangements. And if I did not appear, Wadsworth would be informing the police about it all. Naturally, I could hardly resist putting in an appearance." He told her this as he passed around the rest of the packages, each guest with one.

He closed the suitcase up, and moved to stand by the door. "'Scuse me, but you can open 'em."

Emmett wasn't sure if he really wanted to open the package in his hands. It was taunting him. He wanted to see what it was desperately, but he worried that once he opened it, it might be something he regretted. What if it was evidence against him?

Rosalie moved the package back and forth in her hands, and started with the ribbon. "Why not?" she said to the rest of them. "It's always fun getting presents from strange men." She opened her package slowly, and her expression was surprised. "A candlestick?" she asked, skeptical. Mr. Boddy didn't say or do anything. "What's this for?"

Alice decided to go next. She opened her box quickly, like a small child on Christmas. She tipped the box upside down, and out fell a rope. Emmett let out a small, inaudible gasp. The rope was tied in a noose, ready to hang somebody.

Jasper quickly took his box in one hand, and ripped off the paper in a flash. He pulled out the contents with his free hand, revealing a bent lead pipe, yet another weapon.

Emmett decided to open his next. He thought back to birthdays and Christmases past, and then his stomach churned, producing a sick feeling. He didn't really want to open this, but it seemed like he had to now.

He opened the box, and there sat a wrench. He gingerly showed it to the other guests, and let the remaining open up their gifts.

Edward flashed a revolver in his hand, showing them what he had received. Emmett turned to Bella, who was twirling a dagger in her hands.

Mr. Boddy cleared his throat, "In your hands, you each have a lethal weapon. If you rat on me to the cops, I'll expose you all, and you will be totally humiliated. I promise I will see to that in court." He threatened, pausing. "But," he continued, "if one of you kills Wadsworth now…" Emmett's eyes flashed to Wadsworth, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. "…no one but the seven of us will ever know. He has the key to the front door, which he said would only be opened over his dead body. I suggest that we all take him up on that offer."

He dashed to the light switch, and closed the door. Then, he continued, his hand hovering over the switch. "The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now."

Shocked expressions were worn by everybody in the room. Bella looked utterly appalled, while Alice had a soft smile creeping on her face. Rosalie looked confident as ever, but Emmett wasn't sure which way her thoughts were headed. As soon as Boddy had finished with his small speech, he slammed his hands down over the light switch.

The room erupted in darkness, and Emmett couldn't see his hand in front of his face. The wrench in his right hand was shaking. He was nervous. Was Mr. Boddy telling the truth? Was Wadsworth? Was this all a set-up?

Emmett heard someone breathing heavily next to him. There breath was raspy, and then suddenly, a gunshot. He swore he heard something ceramic shatter, like a pot, and then a scream erupted, a woman's scream.

**Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own most of this plot. It is very similar to the movie/board game of Clue, owned by Hasbro. I also do not own the characters or plot of Twilight, owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**please please please leave me lots of REVIEWS! Reviews equal Love which equals Great Writing!  
**

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

_Emmett heard someone breathing heavily next to him. There breath was raspy, and then suddenly, a gunshot. He swore he heard something ceramic shatter, like a pot, and then a scream erupted, a woman's scream._

**SIX**

The lights flickered back to life, and Bella stood by the light switch. Beneath her was a dead Mr. Boddy. She looked down, caught sight of the corpse, and dropped her dagger in shock. Rosalie took in a gasp, and looked at the reactions of the others. She hadn't done it. She was seated the whole time. Jasper and Alice looked shocked, more like stunned. Bella was hysterical, screaming at the top of her lungs. Emmett looked a bit surprised, and Edward was rushing over to examine the body.

"Th-that's not Wadsworth!" stuttered Emmett, whose eyes were glued to the body of Mr. Boddy on the ground. As the others panicked, Rosalie sat calmly. She knew she didn't do it, so she had nothing to worry about.

She caught her reflection in the metallic candlestick. Even in a deformed mirror she still looked stunning. Beauty was one thing she could always count on. It was her lifeline. She wouldn't have made it in life without being beautiful, and she admitted that.

She also did admit that the others were _pretty_, but they had lots of quirks. Bella for instance, was much too shy, embarrassed. Throughout the night that embarrassing blush was constantly on her face, and Rosalie was grateful she wasn't cursed with that trait. Alice was the opposite. It was like the woman had no emotion, she was just a stone cold beauty. Like marble.

Rosalie finally snapped out of her daze of gazing at herself. She looked up, and found Edward kneeling over the corpse, and he was ordering them all around.

"Everybody back up!" barked Edward, his bronze hair falling into his face. "Let me see," he muttered, as he checked for a pulse multiple times. He leaned down and rested his head over Mr. Boddy's heart, listening.

He stood back up glumly. "Well," he said, "there's your verdict."

Alice was suddenly bursting out of her silence. "Who here had the gun?" she asked, pointing her finger at each of them. Rosalie smirked when Alice glared at her. She didn't possess the gun, nor did she kill him.

Edward gulped. "I did."

Bella jumped up in Edward's face. They were a mere inches apart, and she poked her finger hard on his chest. "Then you shot him!" she concluded. It was that simple. Mr. Boddy was shot and Edward had the gun. It was easy like first grade math: two plus two equals four.

"I didn't," he insisted, backing up.

Bella barked out a sharp, dry laugh. "You had the gun. Who else could have shot him, huh, if you didn't?"

He waved his hands in the air, and then pointed at the body. "Do you see a gunshot wound?" Surprised, Bella looked down and studied the body. She didn't seem to find a gunshot wound. Rosalie's interest was caught now. She stood up and joined the circle of the others. "Exactly! Nobody shot him. Someone tried to steal the gun from me when the lights were out," he explained, "but they misfired. Look, over there! The vase broke from the bullet."

Rosalie skittered over to the mantle, examining the vase, which was, as Edward said, broken. Emmett turned to them all, "He's right. There's a bullet hole right here in the wall! See?"

Rosalie nodded to herself, more than to him. She certainly did see it. Jasper did too, and he became almost hysterical. He grabbed Emmett's shoulders, and shook him a bit. "Then how the hell did he die?!"

"I don't know!" retorted Emmett, shoving Jasper off of him. "I'm not a forensic expert."

"Well, one of us had to have killed him," chirped Alice. Her hazel eyes looked ominous.

Jasper stared at her for a moment, "Oh no, it wasn't me. I didn't do it!"

Bella obviously couldn't handle the pressure, scoffed Rosalie in her mind, because she was suddenly scuffling through the room in search of the Cognac. "Oh dear," she muttered, "I need a drink."

She poured herself a glass of wine, and sipped greedily. Edward was struck with a theory. "Maybe he was poisoned!"

Bella practically choked on her wine, and dropped the glass in alarm. She started screaming an ear-shattering scream. Rosalie had to cover her ears before she lost her sense of hearing. It was almost as if the more that Bella screamed, the louder she got. And she screamed for a good solid five minutes.

Jasper tried comforting Bella. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders, murmuring soothing words softly. He helped her to sit down on the sofa, but she wouldn't let up. Tears were coming out of her brown eyes.

Jasper looked indecisive for a moment, but then he looked determined. In the blink of an eye, he whipped his hand in the air, slapping her hard across the face.

They all looked surprised, but relieved. Rosalie knew she was. Jasper explained himself, "I…I had to stop her from screaming."

Edward looked at Jasper. "Was the brandy poisoned?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know."

Rosalie leaned down and picked up the glass, letting the Cognac flow out. She didn't purposefully drain the glass. "I guess we'll never know," she muttered, staring at the empty wine glass.

"Unless," said Jasper, "Unless she dies too." He looked ominously at Bella, who started crying. Rosalie sighed. The sensitive types always got on her nerves. That's why she never hired anybody too sensitive. Besides, it was usually only the rough, abrasive types that got into the prostitution business.

Alice was silently scrutinizing Bella, as were the others. Edward looked truly worried, like he actually cared whether she would live or die. He barely knew her, for Christ's sake.

Another scream erupted in the mansion, but this time it didn't come from Bella, as much as Rosalie wished it did. Emmett gasped loudly, and they all rushed out of the study to where the screaming was coming from.

They ran through the hall to the door of the billiard room, where they had heard the screaming. Jasper grabbed the door handle, but as much as he yanked at it, the door didn't budge. "The damn thing's locked," he muttered, sighing in contempt.

He backed away, defeated, and Wadsworth moved up to the door, knocking on it. "Open up!" he tried.

Edward's green eyes flashed. "Whoever the murderer is must be in there."

"Why would the murderer scream?" asked Jasper, confused.

Alice's eyes blazed in recognition. "He must have a victim in there. Oh my god! Yvette!"

"Oh my God!" screamed Bella, quivering in her place. Edward wrapped a solid arm around her shoulders for support, and she didn't shake him off, despite his past.

Emmett backed up a few steps, and suddenly he was running full speed toward the door. He bumped it with his broad shoulders, and bam! The door cracked a little, and came off it's hinges."It's open!" cried Alice. They all poured into the billiard room, unsure of what to expect.

**Please Please Review! I love reviews! Next chapter might be Jasper's POV, or back to Edward or Bella... i'm not sure yet.**


End file.
